Proton II PPA
Proton II PPA/MBT|MBT Proton II PPA/Harasser|Harasser History *Game Update Number 9 ** Empire Specific Weapons are now available for the Harasser *** VS: Proton II PPA-H and Saron HRB-H ** Proton II PPA *** Tuning pass done on PPA to make it a more competitive option. Fire rate should feel improved and it should do more damage to armor and has a slightly higher blast radius. **** Changed to a different resist type, allowing more direct hit damage on vehicles. **** Fire rate reduced from 600ms to 400ms **** Max Direct hit damage reduced from 300 to 275 **** Max damage range increased from 10 meters to 50 meters **** Minimum Direct hit damage increased 150 to 225 **** Min damage range increased from 100 meters to 150 meters **** Inner blast radius damage reduced from 350 to 300 **** Inner blast radius increased from 1 meter to 1.5 meters **** Outer blast radius increased from 3 meter to 4 meters **** Clip size reduced from 60 to 50 **** Ammo Capacity reduced from 420 to 350 ***** Amount granted from Ammo Capacity Certs reduced from 60 to 50 per rank. *Performance Update Number 2 ** Vehicle Secondary Anti-Personnel Adjustments *** We are adjusting the M20 Basilisk, M40 Fury, P525 Marauder, C85 Canister and Proton II PPA to be stronger light armor counters. Light Armor includes: Flash, Harasser, and ESF. **** In addition, all Harasser variants will have either its range or damage reduced. Flash variants will be adjusted to match the Harasser variants. ** Proton II PPA *** As part of the light armor changes we want to increase the PPAs effectiveness against light armor. For this, we are placing it on a new damage type that does extra damage to light armor, but no damage to heavy armor. Otherwise, the Proton II PPA is close to where we would like. We’re going to bring in the fall off damage ranges to better match the Basilisk and Canister, and reduce the inner blast damage radius. We are also experimenting with increasing its projectile size to see if that provides any noticeable benefit. As one of the changes to promote the Harasser getting closer, the Harasser variant of this weapon has its fall off damage occur sooner. ** Proton II PPA *** Now on a new Resist Type: “Anti-Light Armor” *** This resist type does no damage to heavy armor, but does good damage to light armor. *** Flak Armor protects against this kind of damage *** Max damage decreased from 275 to 235 *** Max damage range decreased from 50 to 10 meters *** Min damage decreased from 225 to 167 *** Min damage range decreased from 150 to 75 meters *** Blast inner radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter *** Projectile size increased to 200mm up from 30mm ** Proton II PPA - H *** Now on a new Resist Type: “Anti-Light Armor” *** This resist type does no damage to heavy armor, but does good damage to light armor. *** Flak Armor protects against this kind of damage *** Max damage decreased from 275 to 235 *** Max damage range decreased from 50 to 10 meters *** Min damage decreased from 225 to 167 *** Min damage range decreased from 150 to 65 meters *** Blast inner radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter *** Projectile size increased to 200mm up from 30mm *October 30, 2014 Update ** Proton II PPA Adjustments *** Proton II PPA is being heavily modified to be more of an infantry point defense weapon and not a long range anti-infantry weapon. **** Fire rate increased from 150 RPM to 300 RPM **** Reload speed decreased from 4 seconds to 2.5 seconds ***** Reload speed certifications reduced from 120ms per rank to 100ms per rank **** Direct hit damage adjustments ***** Maximum damage reduced from 235 to 200 damage ***** Maximum damage range increased from 10 meters to 25 meters ***** Minimum damage reduced from 167 to 50 ***** Minimum damage range reduced from 150 meters to 75 meters (40 on Harasser) **** Indirect (blast) damage adjustments ***** Inner damage reduced from 300 damage to 200 ***** Inner damage radius reduced from 1 meter to 0.1 meters **** Cone of Fire now blooms with each shot ***** CoF grows 0.6 degrees per shot ***** Max CoF Changed from 0.3 to 3 degrees ***** Reticle changed to crosshair as previous reticle was not dynamic **** Magazine size reduced from 20 to 12 ***** Certifications reduced from 3/6/11/15 to 1/3/4/6 **** Projectile speed reduced from 300 to 150 **** Ammo Capacity reduced from 200 to 180 ***** Ammo Capacity certification per rank reduced from 20 to 12 *August 29, 2014 Update ** Misc *** Proton II PPA projectiles can no longer shoot through gate shields ** Bugs Fixed *** Fixed Magrider PPA having incorrect icon in the depot. **** VS: Magrider: Proton II PPA displays wrong icon on Item Purchase screens ** Proton II PPA *** We want to address how much the weapon can be spammed and how effective it is at suppressing an area, so we will be reducing its magazine size and ammo capacity. In addition, we are reducing the visual size of the projectile. The projectile was as big as the resulting explosion visual, and that felt weird. **** Magazine size reduced from 50 to 20 ***** Certifications reduced from 5/10/15/20 per rank to 3/6/11/15 per rank **** Stock Ammo capacity reduced from 350 to 200 ***** Certifications reduced from 50 per rank to 20 per rank **** Projectile visual scaled down 50% ***** This has no bearing on its collision detection *May 19, 2015 Update ** Proton II PPA: PPA COF Recoil reduced to .3 and max COF reduced to 2.25 ** Proton II PPA-H: PPA COF Recoil reduced to .45 and max COF reduced to 2.25 *July 7, 2016 Update ** Light PPA *** Now uses the ESF nosegun resistance *** Extended Magazines now provides 6, 12, 18, 24 extra rounds, down from 13, 25, 38, 50 rounds(PSA-1906) *** Maximum indirect damage radius from 1m to 0.75m *** Minimum indirect damage radius from 4m to 3.33m *** Minimum indirect damage from 1.5 to 1 *** Projectile velocity from 300 to 350 *October 24, 2016 Update **Proton II PPA (Magrider) ***Direct max damage from 200 to 225 ***Direct min damage from 50 to 100 ***Direct max damage range from 25 to 50 ***Direct min damage range from 75 to 100 ***Indirect max damage from 200 to 225 ***Indirect min-damage range from 0.1 to 0.5 ***CoF bloom from 0.3 to 0.15 ***CoF recovery rate from 5 to 10 ***Ammo capacity from 180 to 240 **Proton II PPA-H (Harasser) ***Direct max damage from 200 to 225 ***Direct min damage from 50 to 100 ***Direct max damage range from 20 to 30 ***Direct min damage range from 50 to 75 ***Indirect max damage from 200 to 225 ***Indirect min-damage range from 0.1 to 0.5 ***CoF bloom from 0.45 to 0.30 ***CoF recovery rate from 5 to 10 ***Ammo capacity from 180 to 240 Category:Vehicle_Weapons